


One Call Away

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the girlfriend of Steve McGarrett, you know that you are always safe, and if anything ever happened, Steve would come for you.<br/>But what happens when the tides are turned and Steve is the one who needs rescuing?<br/>MIA with no help coming from the taskforce, it's up to you to go deep into enemy territory and bring Steve back in one piece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

You were in the shower when the call came in.

You'd jumped out of the shower and ran to the bedroom to answer it, not bothering to check call ID before you hit answer.

"Y/N?"

Your shoulders sagged. It wasn't Steve. Rather it was his partner, Danno.

"Hey Danny. Steve back yet?"

He didn't say anything and your heart stopped for a second before he sighed and spoke.

"No. I'm sorry Y/N, but we lost all contact with him a few days ago."

Pushing down your rising panic, you focused on thinking about what you could do to help.

"How long has he been off radar, and where was he?" You asked calmly, knowing that you would stay calmer if you could occupy your mind by helping out, so when Danny told you, you thanked him and nodded, telling him that you were coming in, before hanging up.

Once you had been filled in on all the details at HQ, you ignored the grim faces of your friends and got down to business.

"Have any of you called the governor to organise a rescue?" You asked, knowing that they would have.

And you were right, but Danno told you the bad news.

"What do you mean they wont sanction it?!" You exploded, feeling helplessness taking over you, but you fought it back with your anger, finding it easier to focus that way.

You didn't even wait for an answer before you were heading for the door, ready to pull the governor's head off, but Danny followed you and grabbed your arm to stop you.

Had it been anyone else, you might have gotten violent, but he was on your team and you'd at least hear him out.

"Y/N, stop. She wont sanction a rescue until she knows that there's someone to rescue... She's not gonna send us until Steve makes contact. He's a fricking ninja, Y/N. He's fine. I can feel it, and I bet you can too..."

He must have known what was coming next as he pulled you into his chest and soothed you as you started to cry.

You felt a little better instantly. Danno was a great hugger.

"Come on Y/N, I'll drive you hope. You don't have to be at work right now. I'll keep you updated on everything..."

You let him take you home and make you a cup of tea before he left, telling you that he'd check on you the next morning.

You waved him off, watching as he drove around a corner and then you closed your front door and wiped your eyes before standing up straight.

You felt bad for playing Danny, but you knew Steve was alive, and if the governor wasn't going to save him, then you would.

Pushing off from the door, you grabbed your phone and hit speed dial on one of Steve's old seal friends.

They answered on the first ring.

"We need to save Steve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17 hours later and you were alone in the jungle, having been airdropped 2 miles north of Steve's last known position.

You'd left a note at home, ready for Danny to find, explaining what you'd done.

You still had a few hours until he'd find it though, so you kept moving, your gun in your hand-safety on.

After another half hour though, you slid it off, quietening your breathing as you saw your first sign that you were close. Armed guards wearing the same symbol on their arms that Steve had been investigating.

Some sort of insect buzzed by your ear, but you ignored it, knowing that any movement could give you away.

Even though it was night time, you were still covered in sweat, the humidity torturing you.

When you were certain that only three guards were patrolling outside of the building in front of you, you moved forward, deciding it would be safer to take them all out instead of trying to sneak past.

The guy closest to you was the biggest, and as you crouched in the bushes behind him, you tried to remember everything Steve had taught you about fighting a larger opponent.

The guy had his back to you, and he took one step before you were on him, jumping onto his back as your arms quickly cut off his air supply in a choke hold.

He couldn't even yell, and after a brief struggle, he was on the ground, unconscious and hidden.

You took down the other two in a similar manner, and then moved into the huge building.

Reminding yourself that you were surrounded by terrorists and kidnappers, you got ready to shoot anyone you encountered.

Now that you were inside, you just wanted to find Steve and make sure he was okay before getting you both the hell out of there.

The building was a maze of corridors and alcoves, but you managed to find your way pretty easily so far, and you'd checked most of the rooms, killing another guard along the way.

You were starting to doubt that Steve was even in the building when you reached a hall with two guards standing outside of a door.

You were hidden around a corner, but once you stepped out, you knew they'd see you.

The only way was to kill them both quickly, so taking a deep breath, you attached your silencer and peered around the corner, staying low as you took aim.

Two quick shots, one after the other, and then you were the only living person in the hall.

Keeping low, you moved towards the door they had been guarding, dragging their bodies inside before closing the door and carefully stepping around the metal containment boxes and looking for what, or hopefully who, they had been guarding.

When you stepped around the last box, you froze in place.

Steve was tied to a chair, his face swollen in places and his own blood covering his face and arms.

When you saw him, your heart stopped.

He was just so still!

Somehow you managed to move forward, and when you were beside him, you choked on a sob, your hand coming up to your mouth to muffle the sound.

He didn't look like he was breathing.

"Steve?" You risked, your voice shaking as much as your hand was as you reached to take his pulse.

Your cold fingers touched his clammy skin and he gasped loudly, his eyes flying open.

You almost screamed, but somehow managed not to, instead dropping to your knees next to him.

His eyes were bloodshot and wild as they darted around the room, looking for any danger.

When he saw you, he looked confused for a second.

"Y/N?"

You managed a weak smile through your tears, so relieved that he was okay.

"Steve, it's okay. I'm here and we're getting out of here..."

But he didn't move, so you touched his face again, growing concerned, even as he leaned into your hand.

"You are not real, Y/N. You aren't here. You can't be," he was muttering, and you frowned.

"I'm not a hallucination, Steve! It's me! Y/N..."

He didn't look any more convinced than before, but you didn't have time to argue the fact, so pulling out a knife, you cut his bonds and stood up, taking Steve's arm and attempting to get him to his feet.

He was offering no help though, so you gave up and kneeled in front of him again.

"Steven Jack Mcgarrett, aloha au ia 'oe, but I swear to god, if you don't move your ass, I will personally drag you all the way back to Hawaii just so I can kick your ass myself! Now move!" You commanded, and this time when you pulled on his arm, Steve helped you, groaning a little as he straightened.

Once you were both standing and you were sure you could support his weight, you tried to move, but after a few steps, Steve had to stop.

You had your finger on the trigger, should anyone come through the door.

"What's wrong?" You whispered and Steve blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

"They drugged me," he slurred and you paused.

He wasn't going to be of much help if you were caught, but you didn't have enough time to wait around for it to wear off.

"Okay babe. You lean on me, and I'll get us out of here. Just stay quiet and watch our backs..."

You didn't wait for a reply before you were moving out of the room, heading back the way you had came in, but this time your hold didn't hold.

When you reached the junction, you had to turn back as there were guards waiting for you.

They saw you, so you started shooting before they could, but as you took the first group down, another emerged from nowhere.

You kept shooting at them, gaining ground, not as fast as you would have if Steve had a gun too, or wasn't drugged up.

You had just began to believe that you might actually make it out of there, when you pulled the trigger and instead of firing, your gun gave a loud click.

"Shit!" You yelled.

One of the guards charged you, so you threw your gun at him and when he ducked aside, you roundhouse kicked him into the wall, ready to attack the next guy, but Steve had seemed to come back to himself a little, and beat you to it, tackling the guy and leaving the third to you.

They were coming at you faster now, and you only just had time to dodge one guy's fist before something hard connected with your temple and you hit the ground, unconscious before you even knew what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You returned to conciousness with a slap.

Your eyes flew open and you gasped, your cheek stinging.

You were tied to a chair in an empty room, except for two other people. One guarding the door, and the other standing in front of you.

He was the one who had slapped you.

Narrowing your eyes at him, you said nothing.

He smiled and crossed his arms, exposing a tattoo on the back of his hand.

It was the same symbol the guards wore. The same one Steve had been investigating before he left on the mission, two weeks previous. 

The man standing in front of you was the guy responsible for multiple bombings across Hawaii, and Steve had been sent with a team to capture him where he was hiding overseas.

"Who are you?" He asked, but you stayed silent, doing nothing but glaring at him.

He leaned over you, his dark eyes boring into yours.

"You'll make this easier on yourself if you talk. Now lets try this again... What's your name, and who sent you?"

Stubborn as ever, you remained silent.

Unsurprisingly, things got violent then.

He would ask you questions, which you'd ignore, and then he'd punch or slap you, earning himself a smart arse answer, which got you another blow.

Unsure of how much time you'd been there, you were relieved when he took a step back and looked at the guard on the door briefly before turning back to you.

"Well love, I really could do this all day, but if you're here, you might have back up coming. And I can't be here when they arrive."

The guard from the door untied you and hauled you to your feet.

You didn't bother fighting back, at least until you knew what was happening, so you allowed them to drag you out of the room, the leader speaking to you.

"Because of you, I'm gonna have to blow this whole compound, and unfortunately for you and Commander Mcgarrett, you'll both still be inside..."

He carried on talking, but you weren't listening, instead you were trying to memorise the route they were bringing you.

You recognised where you were just as they opened the door and tossed you inside.

You hit the ground hard and heard a shout as the guy spoke again.

"You have one hour."

Then the door slammed.

You groaned and tried to get to your feet, but then Steve was there, helping you up.

"Hey, Y/N, are you..."

When he saw your face, he froze, and you watched as a white hot anger contorted his features.

He sat back and just looked at you for a moment, not saying anything as he took a long look at your bruised and bloody face.

He was furious, that much was obvious, but it became clear that it wasn't just the guy who had hit you that he was pissed at.

"What the hell are you doing here, Y/N?!" Steve whispered angrily, the drugs having worn off enough that he could be angry and helpful.

He was cleaning your wounds while he interrogated you.

You just glared at him, feeling your own anger building up as he snapped at you.

"Seriously Y/N! What were you thinking, coming here alone?! You could have been killed! I mean... What would I have done? If anything had happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Do you have any regard for your own life?!"

Now you'd heard enough.

"Don't you dare, Steven! Don't you dare! You hypocrite!"

He didn't say anything, so you carried on.

"You are constantly rushing into situations without back up, or any regard for your personal safety! Every time you go out to work, I have to wonder if I'll ever see you again. You've got a hero complex, Steve, and one day it's going to get you killed."

Neither of you said anything for a second after that, but then Steve surprised you by sighing and looking down.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Okay? We can argue this more when we get out of here..."

You nodded, looking down at your watch. 40 minutes until the compound blew.

Steve didn't know yet, but he knew something was going to happen in under an hour, so you decided to fill him in, explaining about the bomb, and then your plan.

If they were going to blow the building, the guards would be evacuating, and so it would be easier to escape. You'd just have to wait until the last possible moment to make a run for it.

Steve listened carefully, and when you finished explaining, he gave you a small smile.

"Danno would call you crazy for that plan. So I figure it's going to work..."

You smiled back, hoping he was right, but then you noticed something you hadn't before.

Steve was trying to hide it, but you could see the pain in his eyes and the way he was holding a spot on his abdomen.

Immediately you moved closer, pulling his hand away so you could look.

He put up a small fight, but one look from you had him letting you see, his jaw clenched tightly.

You pulled his shirt up and then swore loudly.

Steve had been stabbed.

The wound looked a few days old, but infection was beginning to set in, and it looked like he'd freshly torn it open, probably when he had tackled the guard earlier.

His flesh was hot to the touch and he flinched away when you lightly trailed your fingers down his stomach.

He didn't need to be told to explain himself.

"I tried to escape three days ago. One of them managed to stab me, careful enough to avoid anything major."

The heat behind your cheekbones was enough that the guy who'd stabbed him was lucky that you couldn't hunt him down... You had more important things to focus your efforts on.

"Are you in pain?"

He nodded once.

"Can you move?"

A slight hesitation followed by a small nod.

Steve knew the questions weren't coming from a concerned girlfriend... They were from a soldier, assessing her team.

You knew that he wouldn't lie to you, especially if it put you in danger, but you also knew that Steve thought half truths were acceptable, so you had to alter your plans a little to ensure you had enough time to get out.

So you left 15 minutes before the building was gonna blow, using they key you had pick pocketed from the guard who had thrown you inside.

You were both unarmed, so you would need to stealth mode out of there.

As usual, things didn't go to plan, and someone managed to sneak up on you, and probably would have killed you had Steve not seen him and knocked the gun from his hands and then got tackled off his feet by the attacker.

You went for the fallen gun, but you slowed at the sound of Steve yelling in pain, and you looked to see that the guard had punched Steve in his stab wound.

You dove for the gun and fired twice, killing the guard before he could take advantage of Steve's weakness.

The guy fell to the side, and you spared a quick look at your watch before you got back to your feet.

You gave Steve a hand up and he groaned, pressing a hand against his wound, his hand coming back bloody.

You swore and gave him the gun, allowing him to lean into you for support.

"You shoot, I'll lead. 5 minutes."

He took the gun and then leaned into you some more.

He took out two more guards on the way out, but the blood loss was slowing him down too much, and you weren't strong enough to carry him.

"Come on, Ste. Babe, we're almost out... Come on," you urged, two minutes to go.

At least you recognised where you were though. The exit wasn't too far away. You'd make it if you hurried...

But at the next corner, Steve was barely concious, and you had just one minute to clear the building... Only two turns to go.

You could feel the humid air coming in from outside, but you weren't going to make it...

The door was barely 20ft away when your watch beeped twice, and without thinking, you shoved Steve into an alcove, diving on top of him as the world exploded.

The sound was enough to rattle your bones, but the whole world was shaking and the ceiling was coming down.

You protected Steve with your own body, taking the blow as something collided with the back of your head, knocking you out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You were surprised when you regained conciousness, having been fairly sure that you were going to die.

Yet there you were, covered in dust and debris, but breathing and in too much pain to be dead.

"Steve?"

He didn't respond, so your eyes flew open and you pushed yourself off him, ignoring the pain in your own body as you checked him for any injuries.

He was breathing, but unresponsive, bleeding through his tee again.

As you leant over him, you noticed blood dripping onto his chest.

You realised that you had a head injury, and something must have hot you as the building came down.

Trying not to panic, you removed your shirt, leaving you in your tank top as you ripped your shirt into strips.

You first used one to wrap around your head, slowing the bleeding and keeping your hair out of your eyes while you bound Steve's stab wound, getting seriously worried about how much blood he had lost already.

You still couldn't wake him up, and now that you had nothing to distract you from the reality, you found yourself beginning to panic.

Looking around, you saw that you'd saved the pair of you by diving into the alcove, but now you were trapped in a tiny space, with no help coming.

The tears started falling when you looked down at Steve and realised how helpless you were to save him. You were both gonna die in there.

You really didn't want to give up, but you saw no other option, so you lay with your head on Steve's chest, your hand tracing his face.

You spoke to him around your tears, your words filling the empty silence.

"I would have married you, you know? I've never loved anyone like this, even if you do piss me off more than anyone else in the world... We'd have had a beautiful beach wedding... Kono would have been my maid of honour and Danno would have been your best man... If you could stop flirting with him long enough to ask him anyway... The whole of Five 0 would have been there with us... And then in a few years we'd have had kids, and you'd have made a great father. I can see you playing with them in the garden, teaching them how to surf at the beach... We'd have a dog, even if you don't want one, because every kid should have a dog..." You took a deep breath and wiped your eyes before continuing.

"But none of that matters now. I don't think we're getting out of this one, babe. It had to happen eventually, especially with everything we've lived through, against all odds..." You chuckled at the irony that you were gonna die on a rescue mission.

"Steve, please just wake up and tell me what to do. You'd know how to get us out of here... Some navy seal crap... Just please..." You sobbed, but he didn't stir.

However, thinking about what he'd do gave you strength, because for one thing, he wouldn't give up.

Sitting up again, you let the calm settle and looked around for any way out.

There wasn't any obvious path, but you moved further into the alcove and started moving pieces of ceiling and wall out of your way, clearing a small path.

It was hard work and slow going, but you saw that you were almost to a bigger space.

When you cleared the rest of the debris from your path, you crawled back for Steve.

It had taken you nearly two hours to dog a tunnel only roughly three foor wide and ten foot long.

It was exhausting work, but you weren't going to stop until you and Steve were both in the next room, so carefully you started dragging him through, sweat pouring from you from the effort.

When you were dragging him through the last little section, you lost your grip on him and fell back, crying out as you felt something slice into the back of your shoulder.

The gash was big and you could already tell it was bad as you stumbled back to Steve, falling down beside him and managing to tell him that you loved him one more time before you blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noise woke you, the sound of someone yelling your name, but you didn't even have the strength to call back before you blacked out again, only to once again drift back to consciousness to the sight of Chin and Danny kneeling over you, talking and checking for a pulse.

You could hear other voices, but you focused on your two friends.

"Save... Steve..." You tried to say, but you were drifting again, this time deeper than before, the last words you heard coming from Chin or Danno, you couldn't be sure.

"Hold on Y/N. You're gonna be okay... You're safe..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you became aware of the world again, the first thing you hoped was that you weren't dead, because if you were, that beeping sound was really gonna piss you off.

Your eyes opened out of annoyance more that anything, and you realised that you were in a hospital, and the view outside of the window was that of Hawaii.

But even that view couldn't take your breath away like the one beside you.

Steve was asleep, his head resting on the bed next to you, and his hand holding yours.

When you moved, you felt his hand tighten around yours for a second as he sat up and blinked at you, becoming more alert when he saw that you were awake.

He stood up and leaned over you, saying nothing before he kissed you on the mouth, his thumb stroking your cheek gently as he pulled back just far enough to rest his forehead against yours.

There was so much you wanted to say to him, but you decided to ask him some questions first.

"What happened?"

He moved back after giving you another kiss on the forehead, sitting back in his chair, but not releasing your hand.

"Danny found the note you left, and he took it to the governor so they could rescue you, which would be to save me too, assuming that you hadn't yet... When they found the compound, the found us with heat detectors... We were both out of it when they found us, and they brought us home to be treated. We both had surgery to fix us up, but you didn't wake up afterwards... Doc said it was the trauma and your brain protecting itself from what happened, and you would wake up when you were ready..." He trailed off and you nodded as you processed it.

Looking at Steve, you saw that except for a few fading bruises, he looked good. Still, he had been through a lot, so you squeezed his hand and spoke.

"How are you?" You asked, and he took a deep breath and looked down as he answered.

"I've had a few nightmares, mainly about them doing to you what they did to me. I've also been scared that you weren't going to wake up..."

He took a deep breath and then looked up at you, speaking again before you could say anything.

"I could hear you, you know? Back after the building came down... I could hear you telling me about the life you wanted us to have... And the picture you painted with your words... It scared me, Y/N."

He paused to catch his breath while you help yours.

"It terrified me... Because I wanted it too... So bad..." His voice cracked and you squeezed his hand again, waiting for him to go on.

"I was scared of not having that future with you, and I wanted it that bad that it helped me to keep fighting. To not let the darkness take me. It made me hold on, which is why..."

He pulled a little box out of his pocket and set it on the bed next to you as he spoke.

"... I'm not going to let it slip away from me. I almost lost you once, and so if you say yes, we'll be together till..." He was cut off as the door flew open and the team poured in, led by Danno and Grace.

Danny saw the box first and his eyes widened as he made an abrupt stop and then turned, ushering the others out of the room quickly, leaving the two of you with some privacy.

Steve managed a nervous chuckle and then looked up at you, waiting for your answer.

You were fighting back tears as you answered around the lump in your throat.

"Yes!"

Steve smiled widely, staring at you with a look that was half hopeful and half disbelieving.

"Really?"

You laughed and nodded, the happy tears falling as he slid the ring onto your finger, leaning down to kiss you deeply, the smile not leaving his face.

The door opened again and Danno stuck his head in, a smile on his lips at the sight before him.

"What'd she say?" He called across and you held up your hand in answer, exposing the ring on your finger.

"She said yes!" Danny announced to the others as he let them in, earning a loud cheer from them all.

Everyone congratulated you both and the room was filled with laughter and jokes as everyone hugged you both.

The smile wouldn't leave your face as you realised how lucky you were to be surrounded by so many people who loved you, and who you loved just as fiercely back. Looking around the room at them all, you knew one thing, blood or not, they were your ohana.


End file.
